The present invention relates to a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines, particularly two-stroke cross-head diesel engines such as marine engines. The lubricating oil composition of the present invention is highly effective under severe conditions in which cylinder liner temperatures may reach 200 to 260xc2x0 C.
For conventional two-stroke cross-head diesel internal combustion engines of large ships, a xe2x80x9cmarine cylinder lubricating oilxe2x80x9d is used. Such lubricating oils usually contain various additives for improving durability and/or lubricating performance.
A typical lubricating oil for two-stroke cross-head diesel internal combustion engines of large ships comprises a lubricating base oil in which dissolved or dispersed are additives such as an overbased metal-containing detergent (e.g., calcium sulfonate, calcium phenate, calcium salicylate) and an ashless dispersant.
Metal-containing detergents help to neutralize acidic sulfur oxide (particularly sulfuric acid) that results from the burning of petroleum fuel such as fuel oil of grade C, which contains considerable amounts of sulfur (usually 1.0 to 4.0 wt %). Metal-containing detergents, along with ashless dispersants, also serve to disperse combustion residues, such as soot and sludge, which are produced as the fuel and the lubricating oil deteriorate and to prevent the residues from accumulating on the inner surface of the engine parts such as the pistons, piston grooves, and cylinder liner. While metal-containing detergents and ashless dispersants provide adequate heat stability and anti-wear performance under relatively moderate and high temperatures, their combination cannot give fully satisfactory performance under severe load conditions. In particular, in a two-stroke cross-head diesel engine having a large-caliber cylinder, the temperature at the top area of the cylinder liner wall (near the piston top ring groove) may rise up to 230 to 260xc2x0 C., which is higher than the temperature in the conventional engine by 20% or more. Accordingly, if the lubricating oil has insufficient heat stability or gives poor anti-wear performance at such high temperatures, combustion residues produced by thermal deterioration of the lubricating oil accumulate on the top area of the piston or on the piston groove to cause wearing or scuffing on the cylinder liner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lubricating oil composition having high heat stability and anti-wear performance at high temperatures to comply with the severe load conditions in marine two-stroke cross-head diesel engines.
The present invention relates to a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines, particularly two-stroke cross-head diesel engines such as marine diesel engines. The lubricating oil composition of the present invention is useful in a method of improving the heat stability and anti-wear performance of marine diesel engines operated under severe conditions where cylinder liner temperatures may reach 200 to 260xc2x0 C.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention comprises a lubricating oil composition having a TBN (in terms of mg KOH/g) in the range of 40 to 100, preferably 50 to 90, and having a major amount of a base oil of lubricating viscosity having a kinematic viscosity of 22 to 300 mm2/s at 40xc2x0 C., overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt, an overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt, an ashless dispersant, and a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and/or zinc diaryldithiophosphate, wherein the weight ratio between the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt and the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt is in the range of 55:45 to 95:5.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a lubricating oil additive concentrate containing a compatible organic diluent, overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt, an overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt, an ashless dispersant, and a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and/or zinc diaryidithiophosphate, wherein the weight ratio between the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt and the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt is in the range of 55:45 to 95:5.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method of improving the heat stability and anti-wear performance at high temperatures of an internal combustion engine, particularly a two-stroke cross-head diesel engine, by lubricating the engine with the lubricating oil composition of the present invention.
In still a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method of producing the lubricating oil composition of the present invention by blending a mixture of the components of the lubricating oil composition of the present invention. The resulting lubricating oil composition having improved heat stability and anti-wear performance at high temperatures in an internal combustion engine.
Among other factors, the present invention relates to the use of an overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt, an overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt, an ashless dispersant and a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and/or of a zinc diaryldithiophosphate for improving the heat stability and anti-wear performance at high temperatures of a lubricating oil composition for two-stroke cross-head diesel engines comprising a major amount of a base oil of lubricating viscosity and an effective amount of an overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt, an overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt, an ashless dispersant and a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and/or of a zinc diaryldithiophosphate, wherein the weight ratio between the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent or its calcium salt and the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent or its calcium salt is in the range of 55:45 to 95:5.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention involves a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines, particularly two-stroke cross-head diesel engines such as marine diesel engines, having improved heat stability and anti-wear performance.
The base oil of lubricating viscosity used in the lubricating oil composition of the present invention may be a mineral or a synthetic base oil having a kinematic viscosity of 22 to 300 mm2/s, preferably 22 to 140 mm2/s at 40xc2x0 C. Mineral oil employable for the invention can be obtained from crude oil by distillation (under atmospheric or reduced pressure) and purification such as solvent extraction, hydrogenolysis, solvent dewaxing or hydrogenation refining. Mineral oils for use as the base oil in this invention include, for example, paraffinic, naphthenic and other oils that are ordinarily used in lubricating oil compositions.
Synthetic oils include, for example, both hydrocarbon synthetic oils and synthetic esters and mixtures thereof having desired viscosity. Useful synthetic hydrocarbon oils include liquid polymers of alpha olefins having the proper viscosity. Especially useful are the hydrogenated liquid oligomers of C6 to C12 alpha olefins such as 1-decene trimer. Likewise, alkyl benzenes of proper viscosity, such as didodecyl benzene, can be used. Useful synthetic esters include the esters of monocarboxylic acids and polycarboxylic acids, as well as mono-hydroxy alkanols and polyols. Typical examples are didodecyl adipate, pentaerythritol tetracaproate, di-2-ethylhexyl adipate, dilaurylsebacate, and the like. Complex esters prepared from mixtures of mono and dicarboxylic acids and mono and dihydroxy alkanols can also be used. Blends of mineral oils with synthetic oils are also useful. The overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent of the present invention is a metal salt of sulfurized alkylphenol having an alkyl group of about 8 to 30 carbon atoms. It may be incorporated in an amount of 5.0 to 35.0 wt %, preferably 20 to 30 wt %, based on the total amount of the lubricating oil composition. The wt % includes a small amount of remaining hydrocarbon oil used in the preparation of the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent. The overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent may also be a salt of an alkali or alkaline earth metal with a sulfurized alkylphenol having an alkyl group of about 8 to 30 carbon atoms. Examples of the salts include lithium salt, sodium salt, calcium salt, magnesium salt and barium salt. Calcium salt is preferred. In the case where a calcium salt of the overbased sulfurized alkyl phenate is used as the detergent, the calcium salt of the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate may be incorporated in an amount of 0.4 to 4.0 wt %, preferably 1.6 to 3.5 wt %, based on its calcium content. The overbased sulfurized alkylphenate or its calcium salt has a Total Base Number (TBN, defined by JIS-K 2501, in terms of mg KOH/g) greater than 200, preferably greater than 250.
If the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent is present in the lubricating oil composition in an amount of less than 5.0 wt %, the lubricating oil composition will not have enough heat-stability at high temperatures to prevent thermal deterioration. On the other hand, even if the detergent is incorporated in an amount of more than 35.0 wt %, the effect corresponding to the increased amount of overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent is not brought about and the excess detergent is wasted.
The overbased alkylsulfonate detergent of the present invention is a sulfonate of mineral oil having a molecular weight of about 400 to 6,000 or a sulfonate of an aromatic compound having an alkyl group of about 8 to 30 carbon atoms. It may be incorporated in an amount of 2.5 to 20.0 wt %, preferably 5.0 to 11.25 wt %, based on the total amount of the lubricating oil composition. The wt % includes a small amount of remaining hydrocarbon oil used in the preparation of the overbased alkylsulfonate. The overbased alkylsulfonate detergent may also be a salt of an alkali or alkaline earth metal with a sulfonate of mineral oil having a molecular weight of about 400 to 6,000 or a sulfonate of an aromatic compound having an alkyl group of about 8 to 30 carbon atoms. Examples of the salts include lithium salt, sodium salt, calcium salt, magnesium salt and barium salt. Calcium salt is preferred. In the case where the overbased calcium alkylbenzenesulfonate is used as the detergent, the calcium salt of the overbased alkylsulfonate may be incorporated in an amount of 0.3 to 5.0 wt %, preferably 0.6 to 2.8 wt %, based on its calcium content. For example, a known overbased alkyloxybenzenesulfonate is employable. The overbased alkylsulfonate or its calcium salt has a Total Base Number (TBN, defined by JIS-K 2501, in terms of mg KOH/g) greater than 200, preferably greater than 250, more preferably greater than 350, and most preferably greater than 450.
If the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent is present in the lubricating oil composition in an amount of less than 2.5 wt %, the lubricating oil composition will not have enough heat-stability at high temperatures to prevent thermal deterioration. On the other hand, even if the detergent is incorporated in an amount of more than 20.0 wt %, the effect corresponding to the increased amount of overbased alkylsulfonate detergent is not brought about and the excess detergent is wasted.
The weight ratio between the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent and the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent must be in the range of 55:45 to 95:5 (former: latter), and is preferably 60:40 to 90:10.
In the lubricating oil composition of the present invention, an ashless dispersant is incorporated in an amount of 0.1 to 3.0 wt %, preferably 0.5 to 1.5 wt %, based on the total amount of the composition. In the dispersant, a hydrocarbon oil having been used in preparing the dispersant remains in a small amount, and therefore the above values include the amount of the remaining hydrocarbon oil.
Examples of the ashless dispersants include succinimide, succinic ester, benzylamine and their modified compounds with organic acid, inorganic acid, alcohol or ester. In the case that a succinimide is employed as the dispersant, the above-mentioned range corresponds to 0.001 to 0.1 wt %, preferably 0.005 to 0.05 wt %, in terms of nitrogen content. A preferred ashless dispersant in the present invention is a polyalkylene succinimide.
Polyalkylene succinimides are disclosed in numerous references and are well known in the art. Certain fundamental types of succinimides and the related materials encompassed by the term of art xe2x80x9csuccinimidexe2x80x9d are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,666; 3,172,892; and 3,272,746, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The term xe2x80x9csuccinimidexe2x80x9d is understood in the art to include many of the amide, imide, and amidine species which may also be formed. The predominant product however is a succinimide and this term has been generally accepted as meaning the product of a reaction of an alkenyl- or alkyl-substituted succinic acid or anhydride with a nitrogen-containing compound such as a polyalkylene polyamine. The succinimide dispersant is, for example, prepared by a reaction between maleic anhydride and a polybutene having an average molecular weight of about 800 to 8,000 or a chlorinated polybutene having an average molecular weight of about 800 to 8,000 at 100 to 200xc2x0 C. to give a polybutenylsuccinic acid anhydride, and causing the obtained anhydride to react with a polyamine. Examples of the polyamines include ethylenediamine, diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine, pentaethylenehexamine, and hexaethyleneheptamine.
The polyalkylene succinimides of the present invention can be prepared by conventional processes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,708; 3,018,250; 3,018,291; 3,024,237; 3,100,673; 3,172,892; 3,219,666; 3,272,746; 3,361,673; 3,381,022; 3,912,764; 4,234,435; 4,612,132; 4,747,965; 5,112,507; 5,241,003; 5,266,186; 5,286,799; 5,319,030; 5,334,321; 5,356,552; 5,716,912, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The succinimide dispersant of the present invention preferably is a borated succinimide, and the preferred borated dispersant can be prepared, for example, by a reaction between the aforementioned succinimide and a boric acid or boric acid derivative.
If the ashless dispersant is present in the lubricating oil composition in an amount of less than 0.1 wt %, the composition will not show enough sludge dispersing power. Further, if water is present, that composition exhibits poor stability. On the other hand, if the dispersant is incorporated in an amount of more than 3.0 wt %, the composition is liable to have poor heat-stability.
In the lubricating oil composition of the present invention, a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and/or a zinc diaryldithiophosphate (Zn-DTP) is further incorporated in an amount of 0.1 to 4.0 wt %, more preferably 0.1 to 2.0 wt %, and most preferably 0.1 to 1.5 wt %, based on the total amount of the composition. In Zn-DTP, a hydrocarbon oil having been used in preparing the compound remains in a small amount, and hence the above values include the amount of the remaining hydrocarbon oil. The above-mentioned range corresponds to 0.0075 to 0.3 wt %, more preferably 0.0075 to 0.2 wt %, and most preferably 0.0075 to 0.11 wt %, in terms of phosphorus content.
The alkyl group in the zinc dialkyldithiophosphate is, for example, a straight or branched primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl group of about 2 to 18 carbon atoms. Examples of the alkyl groups include ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, decyl, dodecyl, and octadecyl. As the zinc diaryldithiophosphate, a zinc dialkylaryidithiophosphate is preferred. The alkylaryl group of the zinc dialkylaryldithiophosphate is, for example, a phenyl group having an alkyl group of about 2 to 18 carbon atoms, such as butylphenyl group, nonylphenyl group, and dodecylphenyl group.
If the zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and/or zinc diaryidithiophosphate is present in the lubricating oil composition in an amount of less than 0.1 wt %, the lubricating oil composition will not show satisfactory anti-oxidation stability. On the other hand, even if the compound is incorporated in an amount of more than 4.0 wt %, the effect corresponding to the increased amount is not brought about.
The lubricating oil composition of the present invention is useful in a method of improving the high temperature heat stability and anti-wear performance of internal combustion engines, particularly two-stroke cross-head diesel engines. In that method, the lubricating oil composition of the present invention is used to lubricate an internal combustion engine.
The lubricating oil composition of the present invention can be prepared by successively or simultaneously adding the additive components to a base oil of lubricating viscosity, or by beforehand preparing a lubricating oil additive concentrate, as herein described below, and then mixing it with a base oil of lubricating viscosity.
In a further embodiment, the lubricating oil composition of the present invention is produced by blending a mixture of the above components. The lubricating oil composition produced by that method might have a slightly different composition than the initial mixture, because the components may interact. The components can be blended in any order and can be blended as combinations of components.
The lubricating oil additive concentrate of the present invention usually includes the product produced by blending:
a) 1.0 to 50.0 wt % of a compatible organic diluent,
b) 5.0 to 90.0 wt % of an overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent,
c) 5.0 to 90.0 wt % of an overbased alkylsulfonate detergent,
d) 0.5 to 50.0 wt % of an ashless dispersant,
e) 0.5 to 20 wt % of a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate or of a zinc diaryidithiophosphate,
wherein the weight ratio between the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent and the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent is in the range of 55:45 to 95:5.
The lubricating oil additive concentrate of the present invention may also include the product produced by blending:
a) 1.0 to 50.0 wt % of a compatible organic diluent,
b) 0.4 to 9.0 wt %, based on its calcium content, of an overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent,
c) 0.6 to 16.0 wt %, based on its calcium content, of an overbased alkylbenzenesulfonate detergent,
d) 0.005 to 1.0 wt %, based on its nitrogen content, of a nitrogen-containing ashless dispersant,
e) 0.005 to 1.5 wt %, based on its phosphorus content, of a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate or of a zinc diaryldithiophosphate,
wherein the weight ratio between the overbased sulfurized alkylphenate detergent and the overbased alkylsulfonate detergent is in the range of 55:45 to 95:5.
The concentrates contain sufficient organic liquid diluent to make them easy to handle during shipping and storage. Typically, the concentrate will contain from 1.0 to 50.0 wt %, preferably 3.0 to 20.0 wt %, more preferably 5.0 to 10.0 wt %, of a compatible organic diluent.
Suitable compatible organic diluents which can be used include, for example, solvent refined 100N, i.e., Cit-Con 100N, and hydrotreated 100N, i.e., Chevron 100N, and the like. The organic diluent preferably has a viscosity of about from 1.0 to 20.0 cSt at 100xc2x0 C.
The components of the lubricating oil additive concentrate can be blended in any order and can be blended as combinations of components. The concentrate produced by blending the above components might be a slightly different composition than the initial mixture because the components may interact.
The following additive components are examples of some of the components that can be favorably employed in the present invention. These examples of additives are provided to illustrate the present invention, but they are not intended to limit it.
Examples of the auxiliary additives include extreme pressure agents, corrosion inhibitors, rust inhibitors, friction modifiers, anti-foaming agents, viscosity index improvers and pour point depressants. Also employable are anti-wear agents and multi-functional additives (e.g., an organic molybdenum compound such as molybdenum dithiophosphate). As the viscosity improver, polyalkyl methacrylate, ethylene-propylene copolymer, styrene-butadiene copolymer, or polyisobutylene is generally employed. Otherwise, a dispersion-type or multi-functional viscosity index improver can be employed. The viscosity index improver can be used singly or in combination of various types. The amount of a viscosity index improver in the lubricating oil can vary depending upon the viscosity desired for the target engine oil.